


when you move, i move

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Smut, You Have Been Warned, abuse of run-on sentences, accidental smut, arthur is touch-starved, author cant keep track of their tenses, author's been listening to hozier and has no patience for titles, bottom!Arthur, but not in that order, in my defense most of this was written at 3am, unbeta'd we die like men, was suppose to be short and vague but you gotta let nature take it's course yknow, which is kind of the premise of the fest but i figured i'd mention it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur reaches and Merlin comes willingly, leaning down until his tousled hair tickles Arthur’s cheek and his lips brush the shell of his ear.“Let me take care of you.”





	when you move, i move

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in last minute w starbucks*
> 
> 'sup

It’s like he’s spent his life in the desert, and has just got his first taste of water.

A lame metaphor, Arthur knows, but that’s what comes to mind with the cool trickle of Merlin’s fingers down his spine, the shivers that chase it like crystallizing water.

He thinks of a river; hears a breath of a laugh—maybe from himself, he’s not sure—but he’s no more able to stop the thought than he is able to stop himself from gasping, swallowing, sighing at the feeling overwhelming his senses as his thirst is seen to, but not quenched. 

Never quenched.

Merlin’s hands are everywhere, his lips following along just over the surface, his breath teasing and raising goosebumps along its path.

He tries to reciprocate, but he’s liquid under Merlin’s touch. Had he the energy, he might’ve laughed at himself—wasn’t Merlin the water just a second ago? Were they both water? He certainly seemed to be losing track of where he ended and Merlin began.

As it was, he’s all shaking hands and fumbling fingers, and it’s not long before he’s being pushed into the mattress, the ease with which he goes a testament to how weak he feels at the moment. 

The hand that combs through his hair makes his eyelids flutter, but he manages to keep them open just enough to see Merlin’s face, the gentle curve to his lips; eyes soft and overcome with an emotion almost too sacred to name.

“Merlin,” he means to say; barely uses enough breath to whisper it, but Merlin understands.

Arthur reaches and Merlin comes willingly, leaning down until his tousled hair tickles Arthur’s cheek and his lips brush the shell of his ear.

“Let me take care of you.”

He can feel the breath catch in his throat. Every point of contact is on fire, and he doesn’t have time to think about how that fits into his liquid based metaphors, because Merlin’s got one hand on his thigh, the other on his flank, thumbing the dip of his pelvis.

He shifts, arching and gasping and reaching for a kiss, which Merlin graciously gives him before moving down his neck, his lips warm and wet and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

And that's really the last coherent thought he has, because Merlin moves further down and there’s an energy vibrating under his skin and before he realizes he’s made it there, Merlin’s swallowing him down and he vaguely wonders if he’s about to black out. 

But he’s still conscious, perhaps on another whole plane of consciousness, and he can’t stop the noises that tear out of his throat, not with Merlin doing what he is with his tongue, not with the wave of sensations that nearly overpower him when Merlin hums around him, looking as content as one could be.

Merlin has a hand steadying his hips, which keeps trying to move without Arthur’s consent, but he isn’t aware of the other one until he feels a finger circling his entrance and he gasps and writhes and feels like that might be all he’s capable of anymore.

He opens his eyes just in time to see Merlin’s swollen lips slip off his cock, dark eyes staring directly into his from under his lashes, and the sight is so unbelievably  _ obscene _ it makes his cock twitch and throb. Merlin places one last kiss on the tip before leisurely trailing down to his inner thigh and latching on, licking and biting to his heart’s content.

Two slick fingers slip easily inside, taking their time, and he clutches at Merlin’s hair with a whispered  _ yes _ as Merlin shifts up to suck at the junction in his thigh, moaning against him. He tries to take deep breaths, because he’s afraid he’ll be gone soon if he doesn’t, and he’s not ready for it to end yet. 

Merlin’s fingers slide in and out a few more times, and he doesn’t know how this can feel so good, can’t imagine how it could get better. Yet it’s still not enough. Merlin’s fingers are as lovely as they get, but he needs  _ him. _

“Merlin,” he pants, tugging at his hair gently. Merlin hooks his fingers, and Arthur gasps again, can feel the smirk against the base of cock, and he tugs harder. “Merlin,” louder now, and he’s far beyond caring that he’s  _ begging _ at this point.

Merlin complies this time, pulling out of him completely. He meets Arthur’s gaze with intent as he sucks the fingers into his mouth, moaning softly around them, and Arthur feels himself echo the sound, his hips twitching and his legs shaking, “ _ Please. _ ”

Merlin’s fingers, now wet with saliva, wrap around his own cock, working it over a few times as his shifts into position, claiming Arthur’s mouth with his own. Arthur breaths him in, kisses and licks every inch he can reach. He feels Merlin’s cock press against his entrance, which is sensitive in the best way possible, and he pulls back just enough to look Merlin in the eye, a hand on either side of his face. He almost can’t handle it, the intensity of this moment, of Merlin’s gaze, but he can’t look away. Merlin sinks into him, slow and easy, and Arthur welcomes the stretch with a sigh.

They move together leisurely, neither in any hurry to finish. Their faces remain within inches of each other, breathing each other’s air. He could count the colors in his eyes if he wanted to. Arthur kisses Merlin again, unable and unwilling to go long without it anymore. It’s open mouthed and sloppy, but so incredibly perfect. They break apart just enough for a breath, panting into each other’s mouths. 

Merlin’s hand finds the side of Arthur’s neck, “You’re so— _ Fuck,  _ you feel so good.”

Arthur moans in response, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. He hears Merlin laugh between his heavy breaths, and he feels something seize in his chest and he  _ knows _ what it is, and maybe it should scare him, but it doesn’t.

He wonders if he should say it. He’s not usually one to do so, but he knows what it would mean to Merlin. 

Merlin, who coos over stray cats and whatever was meant to be the game. Merlin, who walks around with his face buried in an array of flowers, handing them out on his way to the lower town. Who weaves them into crowns for the children, telling them stories he stole from the bards, with his own additions of magic and romance the originals had never seen. 

Merlin, with his bright eyes and cheerful smile, who deserves all the love and good this world had to offer. Who’s looking down at Arthur now with so much tenderness that Arthur suddenly  _ needs  _ to say it.

He doesn’t know how to give him the world, but this? He can give him this. So in the end, as monumental and scary as it might’ve seemed once, it’s really no trouble at all. 

“I love you,” and it feels so inadequate, but Merlin’s looking at him like he hung the stars, so he says it again.  _ Love you. So much. You- God, Merlin. You don’t know. Fuck, you’re everything to me. _

Merlin’s smiling uncontrollably, and he’s more beautiful than anything Arthur has ever seen. He peppers kisses anywhere he can reach before settling in the crook of Arthur’s neck, pressing his lips to his skin and inhaling deeply. 

“I love you too,” Merlin breathes, rocking gently into him, and they stay in the moment a while, breathing and touching and being.

At some point Merlin’s hands resume their exploration, seemingly determined to leave no inch of skin untouched. But it’s not long before the caresses turn to groping, and Arthur can feel his heart rate pick up again, skipping when he feels a hand begin kneading his thigh.

There’s a slight shift in angle that does  _ wonders, _ as Arthur’s unfiltered mouth is making sure to tell Merlin all about, until Merlin, bless him, shuts him up with his lips. Arthur can’t help moan into it, and then Merlin is picking up the pace himself, and Arthur wonders if he’s chasing his heartbeat.

The teasing pressure of their bodies on his cock has him desperately rolling his hips to meet Merlin’s. He feels the slight shake of Merlin’s arms where they bracket him, and Merlin’s breathing turns almost erratic. 

Arthur cups his cheek, pulling back to look into his face, his tense brow and slack jaw, the sheen of sweat on his temples and above his lips, which Arthur is quick to lean in and taste, sucking in his upper lip and murmuring nonsensical encouragement. 

Merlin’s opens his eyes as Arthur presses his forehead to his, and then there’s a hand on his cock, and he feels himself beginning to unravel. He grips Merlin’s arse with his free hand and arches up to meet each thrust. 

Merlin’s eyes are so intense, so  _ blue _ , framed by dark damp curls and suddenly it’s all too much for Arthur, and he’s coming, clamping down on Merlin’s cock, the sensation flooding in, drowning out everything else, and his eyes flutter closed against his will. 

He opens them again as soon as he’s able, because he can feel Merlin’s cock throbbing and spilling into him, and there’s no way he’s missing out on the sight Merlin makes. He’s a vision, absolutely wrecked, as if he were the one being fucked senseless.

Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin, pulling him in tight with a sated sigh, reveling in the feeling of their sweat soaked skin pressed together, their scent heavy in the air. They stay like that for a minute, or maybe an hour. Arthur lost track of the passage of time ages ago. 

Merlin eventually leans up, looking down as he gently pulls out of Arthur. Arthur can feel the muscle contract around the now empty space, Merlin’s come leaking down his arse, which must be the sight Merlin sees as he groans, “Holy  _ fuck. _ ”

Arthur huffs a laugh, throwing an arm over his eyes and unable to wipe the grin off his face. Merlin practically collapses on top of Arthur, pulling his arm off and folding him into an embrace, rolling them on their sides. Merlin’s face finds the crook of Arthur’s neck, and Arthur absentmindedly runs his fingers through the damp curls at the base of his neck.

Arthur feels the gentle tugging of sleep at the edge of his mind, but then Merlin’s saying, so quietly that Arthur barely hears despite their proximity, “Let me stay?”

Arthur pulls back to see Merlin’s eyes, swimming with love and something a little like apprehension, and Arthur doesn’t know if he means  _ tonight _ or  _ forever _ , but it doesn’t really matter, because his answer is the same.

“Of course.” 

  
  



End file.
